Gas controls for gas burners have for many years been made with a high degree of reliability as much is at stake upon the failure of such gas controls. Furthermore, the manufacturers of gas controls, such as the pressure regulator valve shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,692, to W. R. Dunn issued Dec. 6, 1966, have gone to great extremes to prevent such controls from being tampered with or adjusted by unqualified personnel. In the particular case of the Dunn patent, a cap 55 of the regulator can be sealed to prevent tampering with the adjustment member 46 of the regulator.
The present invention is concerned with a pressure operated valve wherein the regulator spring might be removed and replaced by a different spring if the spring holder could be removed. A spring holder is used which can be inserted into the valve and once inserted is locked in place so that adjustment of the valve can be made and yet the spring cannot be removed and replaced to change the regulator which might result in an unsafe condition.